Ambrose Lysander
Summary Story Ambrose comes from the town of Radiant Valley, a place that prided itself on being the homeland of many of the worlds greatest light mages. Most in the town are born with a natural proficiency in light magic, which drove them to enforce the laws of light, moral standards made by ancient light philosophers. Ambrose was different, being born to a teacher and a promising mage, he failed all tests for signs of light magic. He grew to the age of 5, then started showing potential in dark magic, with no training. After showing the kids at his local school, the people of the town feared he could corrupt their children against the laws of light. So they stole him away from his parents and dropped him on a far away island called Dreader Coast, a place were it always rained, there was no sunlight, and dangerous beasts roamed. Scared and crying, he was tried to kill use the pen he kept from school to hunt a rat, but inadvertently unlocked his phantom. Fifteen years later, a group of pirates called The Mirage Raiders arrived on Dreader Coast to search for the famous lost treasure of Bear-Man Brichetto. When they encountered Ambrose, he was initially hostile, but promised to help them when they saved him from a kracken. Once they found the treasure, they offered him a spot on the crew for his help, he gladly accepted and now travels the sea with a group of people who would eventually become his friends. His later adventures with his crew included going to distant land, the underworld, and even returning to Radiant Valley for a brief period of time. All while being known as the infamous dark mage pirate, Ghost Writer Ambrose. Personality Years of being alone on Dreader Coast has made him introverted, not being able to interact with people without coming off as a weirdo. He isn't a bad person, he is just seems a bit unstable, making his thoughts and actions seem unpredictable, although all of his moves are thought through and deliberate. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Ambrose Lysander Nickname (Wanted as): '''Ghost Writer Ambrose '''Origin: OC (The Mirage Raiders) Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human Magic Classification: '''Dark '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed and Strength. Attack Potency: ' Room/Small Building level' (Alone.) | Mountain level (His phantom was able to level a mountain with Rushdown.) Speed: Supersonic (Wrote an order for his phantom to catch a bullet, at point-blank range.) | Massively Hypersonic '(His phantom carried his ship from a military ambush at Mach 500) 'Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Alone.) | Class M '(His phantom was able to lift a ship the size of a small island.) 'Striking Strength: Class KJ (Able to punch out common thugs easily) | Class TJ '(His phantom was able to create craters with casual punches.) 'Durability: City Block level (Barely survived a string of large explosions.) | Small Country level '(His phantom nearly disappeared after a single hit from a country level dragon)/ '''Island Level '(Phantom was almost erased by a island level light mage.) '''Stamina: High (Fought demons for hours in the underworld) Range: 300 ft (His phantom has a limited amount of distance it can travel.) Standard Equipment: Spelling Pen: The tool he uses to write commands and spells, he carries about 5 at any time. Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: Usually stands in one spot and lets the phantom do the work. Weak to light magic Can't control his phantom without a Spelling Pen. If his phantom is destroyed, he will die as well. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Phantom: The phantom he controls is the product of his dark magic, it allows him to manifest his soul into a physical being, also know a phantom. vεκρός: the command used to summon his phantom. Dark Light: The only magic that does not require his Spelling Pen, a glowing purple aura in his hand that can cause a surge of pain throughout the victim if touched. Shadow Clone: Ambrose uses his shadow to make an illusion of himself to draw in attacks while he hides. Blackout: Ambrose can temporarily make his opponent blind by covering the general area in darkness. Shadow Blades: Multiple projectiles of magic that shoot at the opponent. Mass Blackout: When Ambrose wields two pens, he can increase the range of his Blackout ability to city level. Dead Drill - His phantom spins rapidly and propels itself forward like a moving drill. Rushdown '- His phantom soars into the sky and crashes down on the opponent with enough force to completely destroy a mountain. '''Dual Writing '- Ambrose pulls out a second pen, this lets him either write a command twice, making it stronger, or write multiple commands at once, but it takes a toll on his body. He usually takes a nosebleed as a warning sign to stop, '''Dark Speed - Ambrose uses three pens, one in each hand, and one in his mouth. This amount of writing allows the phantom to fight at light speed. He can only use this ability for ten seconds before falling unconscious. Feats * Survived several light mages in Radiant Valley. * Wanted with a bounty on his head, has managed to stay alive and free. * His phantom lifted a small island sized ship. * Survived sub zero temperatures, even in his tattered clothes. * Survived 15 years on Dreader Coast, with no sunlight, and was forced to hunt dangerous beasts to eat. Other Notable Victories: Naoto Shirogane (Persona 4) Naoto's profile Dr. Notsick (OC) Notsick's profile Notable Losses: Lady Sophie (OC) Sophie's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Original Character Category:Tier 7 Category: Magic Category: Human